DiscordExe
by DiscordXChaos
Summary: A man working at Facebook gets a game invite, which then hadn't been in the system of Facebook yet, decides to check it out. This is his story.


**Preface:**

Facebook has the most unhelpful ways to get back your account after being blocked. Especially fake ones. So I wrote this narrative in an attempt to explain what truly was going on in their servers, why their tech support is terrible, and my anger to Facebook as they have banned my account twice for being under a false name. This is the story of how Facebook fell. ( P.S. : By the way, this takes place in September 2012, one year after Season 2 Episode 1 of My Little Pony, "The Return of Harmony Part 1" aired. This alternate timeline suggests it took much more time for Facebook to be invented simply because the idea wasn't interesting to any company and no one was willing to support it.)

DiscordXChaos

My name's Jarom Jezrel ,

I was working at this new company called "Facebook". It had just came out, so all of it was pretty new to me as in terms of how to use it. I know how to fix it, but I don't go on it that very much because I work there and just being tech support for Facebook already gives me enough on my hands. I was busy working on a way to let people invite others to play games they enjoy when suddenly one odd invite appeared. It was weird because the feature hadn't been installed on Facebook yet. It was from "Discord: The Master of Chaos". His game he wanted me to play was entitled "Evil Chaos". Luckily for me, I had a friend who was into the show and knew who he was. This "character" was the spirit of chaos and disharmony in the show. The odd thing was the picture wasn't your usual bright colored, light toned Discord. His body was a dark red Rosewood color with his mane Red and his tail the same color. His bear paw was Vermillion and his eagle's claw was a Terra cotta shade. His right dragon claw was a Dim Grey and his other horse hoof was Silver. His horns were Black with Red strokes around them. His wings were each Dark Grey. I wondered who this was and how they could get into our servers, when we haven't even made the new update to Facebook's page yet. I was telling myself to not check the link out, but some crazy curiosity was telling me to go check it out. Against my better judgement, I clicked on the link. It took me to the game, which again, we hadn't made that feature available to the public or anyone at all for that matter. I accepted the terms of the game, again, avoiding that consciousness that told me to not to do it, and the game started up. For some odd reason, the game went to full-screen, which was very different, because most games we were going to allow on Facebook weren't capable of doing such a deed. This was a 2D side-scrolling pixel platformer and role-playing game. The game started you off as a character with Electric Blue hair, Peach skin, Teal jacket with the "Facebook" logo on the right side of the chest and khakis, and blue sandals with the tops that had White socks peaking out of them. The top corner showed a red health bar and below that a blue magic bar. The whole background was a forest that was only illuminated by the red moon behind them. The creepy thing that literally wanted to make me puke was the dead ponies everywhere, you'd think this was real becuase of the blood textures. It was like someone took 3D Animation or a Live Video and put it into the game. Or it _was_ real. No, that can't be, how could you use _real_ blood in a videogame? I wasn't sure, but I hated the look of it. So, I tested out the buttons. W, A, S, D were to move and the N button was to attack and the M button was to fire a blue fire projectile. I walked forward slowly, almost like I was cautious not to step on any of the deceased animals on the ground. Running now, fearing for my videogame life, I hurried to the end of the screen where there was the gloomy Discord from before, except he was holding a pony's head and blood was dripping from his mouth, hands, and down his body. I just about screamed at him to stop his killing spree when he edged closer to me. I tried to move backwards, but I was held in place by some invisible force. He continued to move toward me and I pressed every button on the keyboard, but to no avail. He was coming closer to me and I decided to try and quit out of the game with Control-Alt-Delete. Not even that worked. He approached me and grabbed me with his bear paw and choked me. Then the game prompted me to mash the N button. I did and then it prompted me to mash the M button. This didn't work, and the Master of Chaos shot a fireball which charred me and left my character realistically burnt and scarred unable to move. Blood dripping letters that were in capitals and a black screen faded in front of me that said "Want to play again? Do you want me to make it easier to beat the Lord of Chaos?" I stupidly pressed yes went on playing the game. I continued down the way past where he had choked me. I turned around and he was gone. For the moment. Just after that, Discord appeared behind me and chased me. A text appeared above my character that almost seemed to shout at me saying "RUN!" This text flashed and I ran as fast as my keyboard could take me. But, every time I tried to run, I felt I was on a treadmill. I couldn't go any faster and he was about to kill me. I turned around and mashed the M button to throw blue fireballs at him. That didn't work and not even the attack button helped. Proceeding that, the game showed another text saying "Hold the M button down to fire a super charged blast to stop the monster!" I did so and my character proceeded to fire a blast which did make the Discord disappear, but to only reappear behind me. I again held the M button down and made him go away. Every time I did this, he would teleport to the other side and I'd have to shoot the blast at him again. This continued until he appeared in front of my character and proceeded to kill my character. The death was more realistic and gory this time. He took his eagle claw and pierced my heart all the way through and let blood spurt out in all directions, ripping my heart out and-and- this next part's hard to tell. He _ate_ my heart. And then threw my body to the ground and crushed my skull in sending brains and blood every which way. The last screen I ever saw that was a message from this Devilish-Demonic-Discord was "That was a great game! How about one last time? You win and I'll leave you guys alone! I win, and all of Facebook is gone forever! How does that sound? Fair enough, isn't it? Will you proceed?" I, foolishly, clicked yes and the last trial began. It was the thing I shouldn't have done, because I was- well let me tell you, I won't spoil it. Continuing on, my character now came across enemies who were undead ponies brought back to life by that Satanic creature. Some had their chests ripped open, some were missing parts of their brains, and others were losing a few limbs or more. This was just getting too _too_ real and intense that I had to tell someone about this atrocity that made it's way to me. I moved on, with much guilt and sorrow, destroying these precious ponies lives that had now become an undead nightmare and a walking symbol of the horrible things that Hellish Beast Discord did. Doubting I could ever save my company from its terrible fate, I decided to move forward, with more determination to defeat this awful murderer. The enemies didn't seem to get tougher, but there _were_ more of them. At the end there were the Mane Six, my friend told me were the main characters of My Little Pony, (You know: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy), all with very wide eyes and small pupils and devilish grins with their mouths open unnaturally wide and their teeth unnaturally white. They looked like they were brainwashed or became insane after everypony ever was killed by Discord. They all came towards me. I had no choice, no option. Some thought came into my mind to press "W, A, S, D, N, and M"

I wasn't sure where, but I think the "Man Upstairs" clearly wanted me to beat this Satan-like creature and his pony squad. So I did and the buttons shot a giant blue blast towards the ponies and annihilated all of them. I didn't prepare for what happened next. The screen went dark and a high pitched, almost realistic scream was heard and then the demonic face of Discord appeared saying, "You Lost! You cheated! The game's over and I win!" I knew now I probably wouldn't keep my job after what I was entailed with doing. Keeping the whole company alive. I failed. I even thought God was on my side. I guess that was a cheat code, and it let Discord win because the program told it to. Now I was ashamed. Just then, another final message appeared "Thanks for playing and I hope see you… in Hell!" The game quit out and my boss called me on the phone.

He shouted through the phone"Get your freaking keister in here and tell me what the hay is going on!"

I replied "Yes sir."

I walked down the corridor of shame to his office where I knew he was going to fire me right on the spot. There, I opened the door and sat at his chair. He clearly seemed more ticked off than usual, and that's saying something. A guy like him _never_ gets more than ticked off. That's enraged. That's what he was like now.

"Jarom!" He yelled at me, even though we were staring each other in the face "Do you know what you just did by letting whatever program that was into our servers?!"

"No I don't sir…" I put my head down in shame.

"You just erased all of our data and files to update Facebook and even the original code for it! Do you know what this means?! Facebook no longer exists, and _thanks_ to you, all of us lose our jobs!"

"Sir- I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Now get out before I call a law enforcement officer to take care of you!"

I ran out of there and out of the building never _ever_ to come back again. I was happy that now I could leave that hayhole of a place that clearly wasn't for me after this life-threatening experience. Now I would be doomed to exile after forcing the biggest Social Media company to go extinct and wiped off the face of this planet. I would just go home and be a bum for a couple weeks so I could find a job where the stress and pressure wasn't on me too much. Only, I couldn't help thinking that that "Discord" character, the one who hacked my computer, probably was lurking around watching me somewhere. Now I know, NEVER to trust any foreign message I get or any Social Media site ever again!


End file.
